Don't Go
by Mindwriter716
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so heres what I got. It's a GaaraSaku pairing. Over the course of two years. Dating, marriage, Kids.


"Don't go"  
A Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

The pink haired Haruno stood in the dark room, she had to see, had to see what no one else did. She had to see him, his inner self, not the ill-tempered unusual Red haired man that lived with an intent to kill. She wanted to see his softer side. She walked to the bed, inching there ever so quitely, careful as not to disturb him and give her self away. He lay there silently crying. She watched as the tears rolled down his face. Why was he crying? She longed to reach out to him. To hold and comfort him. Would he let her? Could she get that close without him turning on her? She reached out and touched his smooth cheek, stroking it softly. Causing him to jump, he looked at her like a small child looking at a parent who betrayed them.

"Why are you here, Haruno?"Gaara asked hurriedly wiping the tears from his cheek.

"I...I...uh...I needed to see y...you. I'm sorry, I'll go." She said, turning to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, she looked down questioningly, he looked at her his eyes pleading, "Don't go? Please?"

"Why, I thought you were mad at me coming?"

"Sakura, are you her? Are you really? Here?"

"Yes Gaara, I am here and I'm sorry for coming, I just needed to see."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay awhile, at least until I fall asleep?"

"For awhile, but someone is waiting for me."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"What did you need to see?"

"I needed to see what noone else does. You. Not the killer-you, just you."

"Did you?"

"Not enough. But mostly, I would like to see more though,"

She sat on the bed beside him, and he lay his head on her chest, and fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later, she gently picked his head up and lay it on the pile of pillows, that was behind her. She kissed the love tattoo above his eye. Then quitely slipped out the open window.

The Uchiha saw her before she saw him, he started screaming even before she got all the way into the house. "Where have you been? Sakura? Who was he? Huh? I'll show you how it feels to set here and wait on you, to think the woman I love is with another ninja." he grabbed her hair and pulled her down. He started screaming at her. Then he raised his hand up, she braced her self for the hand to make contact with her emerald green eyes. When it made contact she knew that the next day, it would be bruised, so? she wouldn't cover it, let people see. Her eye welled up with tears, causing Sasuke to step back and look at her.

"Sakura," he whispered, "Oh, Sakura, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He slid down the wall, then he took her small shaking body onto his lap. She fought against him to stand up. Her emerald eyes bright with fury.

"Sasuke, I can't not anymore, please forgive me. I cannot take this abuse anymore. I need to find someone else, someone, who will take care of me. Not abuse me. I used to love you, but then I found that you would rather, use me to start your clan over, instead of loving me. So please forgive me, but I'm leaving, for good." She turned and walked away, with more confidence than she had when she walked in.

The next day Sakura walked to the training field with out make up, just her forehead protector and her dress. Temari, and Naruto ran over to her, asking what had happened, she took them aside to tell them.

"Sakura-chan, please tell us," Naruto begged getting overly excited. Gaara walked up behind him, and looked at her solemnly.

"Sakura, did he do this to you?"

"It doesn't matter. It's just a bruise, It's not as bad as it looks." She said, not a lie cause it was worse.

"It does matter! You matter!" Gaara argued.

"He's right," Temari argued in her brothers defense.

"No, you don't understand, It really doesn't matter, I hit my face, on the door." She lied.

"Your cheek?"

Sakura nodded. Then she walked over to her usual training spot, and started to spar with temari. After training, Sakura, caught up to Gaara. "Gaara, stop, I want to talk to you."

"About what? About you defending the Uchiha, after staying with me last night? About letting him hurt you? About the fact that it hurt me to see that bruise on you?"

"How did it hurt you? I wanted to ask if after last night if I was your girlfriend?"

"My...my...g...girlfriend? Um...um...I...I...uh I guess so." He stuttered as he said it and she thought it was cute. So she grabbed his red tuffs and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she let go he blushed so intensily that she kissed him again, even deeper.

"Come with me," he breathed after the kiss. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to his home. "Will you stay all night with me?" He asked as they ran through the door. He kissed her and they started making out in the hall way. Then she noticed a man that looked like Gaara was sitting in the living room.

"Gaara?" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Maybe we should stop kissing until we get to your room?" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She pointed to his father and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, doesn't it bother you that he is standing right there?" she asked.

"Why would it? Does it bother you?" he teased, kissing her again. When she blushed he tugged on her hand and pulled her into his room. Then he started kissing her and pulled his shirt over his head. She moaned into his mouth and he thought it made her that much hotter. He needed her, even if he didn't want to admit it. Before they could go all the way, she stopped him.

"I want to. I'm just not ready. I want to wait, until I am married. Will you wait with me?"

"As long as you need me to."

"I should go then?" She asked.

"No, don't go, let me hold you tonight."

"Ok, just let me make a call first."

He nodded and handed her the phone. She dialed her house and let it ring.

Her mother anwsered. "Hello?"

"Mother, It is me, Sakura. I am staying with Ino tonight I am going to help her go over some scrolls. Ok?"

"Ok, just don't go over to Sasukes', Not after he hurt you last night."

"Mama, I am done with him. He won't hurt me anymore. I have found some one better, any ways." She said smiling.

"Who, honey?"

"You will meet him tomorrow, he is going to pick me up from Ino's and bring me home. I'll keep it a secret until then."

"Ok, well I'll see you then tell Ino, I said hello. And if you talk to mystery boy, tell him I said thank-you,"

"Why?"

"Because you are smiling, I can feel it in my heart. He has made you happy."

"Bye mama, love you."

"Bye hon, love you."

Sakura hung up the phone and told Gaara what her mother had said.

"Well, then, I'll get you some pajamas, and if you want to sleep in your own room, I'll set one up for you."

"No, need to, I can stay in here, I mean I trust you not to do anything in the night. So we're fine. Ok?"

"Mmhmm," he said as he kissed her again, he wanted her so bad, she started kissing his neck and he moaned under her touch, she knew he was disappointed, but she just wasn't ready. Maybe if she laid with him he wouldn't be so disappointed, what if they did get married would it be worth the wait? Yes, she decided, it was worth it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to wait, but I really, really want to." she apologized, as he kissed her neck.

"I understand," he replied, he decided one day he would ask her to marry him. He got up and walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a long white silk pajama top and matching pants. He gave her the top as a gown and took the bottoms for himself. She accepted it and walked in to the bathroom and slipped the top over her head, it smelt like him, she nuzzled in to the sleeve she loved the way he smelled, kind of his own scent. Not fabricated. The shirt came to mid-thigh, not revealing. She walked into the bedroom, he was tying the draw string, and he looked up at her and chuckled.

"What?" she said obviously not seeing what he was laughing at.

He pointed to her hair and walked over and pulled it out of the back of the shirt. "You look soooo good." he said.

"Thanks, are you tired or do you want to talk?" she asked.

"We can talk, what do you want to talk about?"

"ummm, ok, I got it, why did it hurt you to see my battle scar?"

He sighed, "I knew this was coming, It hurt me because...I have loved you for a long time. When I saw that even when you went to break it off, he still hurt you. That was why you were there last night wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, I have wanted to be with you, and he was trying to control my life, I used to like him, but then he started calling me names, and said he only wanted me to...to...restart his clan, then the abuse came.But after each time, he'd send me flowers and tell me he loved me. I didn't love him I tried, but it is too hard to love someone who tried to hurt you."

"I never realized what you went through, oh, Sakura, I am sorry, I could have helped you." He said feeling guilty that he couldn't have stopped it.

"It doesn't matter I'm with you now." She said as she tugged him onto the bed, then curled up in a ball on his lap.They lay on the bed for a long time before either said anything.

Gaara sighed then said,"Sakura, he won't hurt you anymore, I'll protect you with my life."

She looked up at him and kissed him, then He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. She listened to his heart for a long time then whispered, "Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." They both smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere in the night she had rolled off of his lap, because she woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone. She was worried because of what she had told him earlier, so she sat up in bed and waited for his return. She saw a light on the floor and followed it to the bathroom, to find that the shower was running, she looked at the red alarm clock, to find that it was only 1:30 a.m. Why was he in the shower? She went back to the bed and lay down, pretending she was asleep. When he came our he picked her back up and lay back down underneath her. He sneazed and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Snake." he said, trying not to laugh.

"If you wanted me to move,you could have asked, I would have." she whispered, kissing him on his nose.

"If I had known you were awake, I would have. You looked so sweet sleeping there, I didn't want to wake you."

"Why did you take a shower?"

"So you could in the morning."he replied.

She ran her hands through his wet hair, it was soft even when it was wet. "thanks for the thought, but, what if I didn't want to?"

"Didn't want to what?"

"Be alone?" she joked.

"In the shower?"

"I'm joking, Thank you for being so nice. You truly are amazing."

"Hmmm, Sakura, I love you and I want you to be treated like a princess." He said after awhile. They fell back to sleep, a few hours later, the alarm clock started blaring. Gaara jumped up, pushing Sakura to the floor, he obviously for got she was there.

"What is that, loud noise?" Sakura asked.

Gaara remembering she was there, jumped into the floor and kneeled beside her. "Sakura, I am so sorry. I forgot you were here, I thought last night was a dream and I was excited to see you."

"Well, it was kinda funny to watch you jump up like that I wasn't fully awake till I hit the floor." When she saw he still looked a little worried she said "I'm fine, Gaara." She kissed him to prove she was fine.

Sakura went into the bath room and showered, when she came out she found that Gaara had laid out one of one of his old outfits from when he was younger. She slipped them on surprised that it fit, and walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Gaara was there, already.

"I see it fits." he stated once he saw Sakura.

"It looks wierd, I don't feel right taking your clothes." she said awkwardly.

"Babe, It looks fine." Gaara reassured her. "Here I made cereal."

"Mmm, It looks delicious. Thank-you," Sakura whispered as she kissed him.

They ate breakfast then his father left for work and warned them Kakashi would be mad if his precious Haruno was late. After promising they'd be on time, they grabbed their weapon sacks and took off for training hand-in-hand.

When they arrived at training jaws dropped, well, everyones jaw dropped. Sasuke gave Sakura an icy look and Kankurou and Naruto ran up to them asking when, and how. Gaara smiled.

"Yo, you two are late, well it's time to train everyone so come on." Kakashi smiled, Gaara was also smiling.

The groups teamed up the same as yesterday, but this time Temari, Sakura, Kankurou, and Naruto finished before Gaara and Sasuke. Their sparring match seemed to go from pg to nc-17. They were saying things to each other, Sakura couldn't here but it was clear that Naruto could. Pretty soon, Kakashi had to pull them apart because Sasuke turned his Sharingan on.

"What is going on?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing!" both men anwsered in unision.

"Well you two go home. And everyone else too." Kakashi told them.

Gaara, who had promised to wait for Sakura, took off with out even saying good-bye. Naruto came up to Sakura and touched her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, they were fighting over you. Sasuke isn't over you. And it is obvious that Gaara is in-love with you. Sasuke told Gaara to stay away from you or he'd kill him and you both. Sakura-chan please stay away from Sasuke." Naruto warned.

Sprinting off Sakura yelled back,"I have to talk to him."

"Who?" Naruto called after her.

"Sasuke." Her voice drifted off.

Sakura stood at the apartment door, banging on it. She heard someone inside tripping on things to get to the door.

The angry Uchiha threw open the door. "What!" When he saw that it was the Haruno, who had captured and broken his wild heart, his tone changed. "Sakura-chan, you're back." He pulled the unwilling Sakura into his arms for an embrace.

"No, I'm not." She said pulling back.

"Well, then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you to leave Gaara alone."

"Now you see I can't possibly do that."

"Why not!" she demanded.

"Because he has something of mine and I intend to get it back." Sasuke said with hate and coldness.

"I am not yours!" Sakura seethed.

"Yes you are and I am going to prove it." He grabbed her wrists and flung her to the floor, sitting on her stomach, hitting her, punching her in the face. "You are mine! Mine alone! You are not going back to him! Are you!"

"Sasuke, please stop."

"Oh, now you want me to stop! I'm sorry I can't do that you need to be punished." He pulled a Kunai out of his weapon pouch. He touched the blade to her skin, he cut her thigh bringing blood. Then he moved the blade up, to her chest, and bought it between her breasts and slowly he carved his name into her chest. "You are mine! Now he will know."

"Naruto, Naruto-kun." Sakura screamed with the breath she had left. "Gaara, Gaara, Help me!" she whispered between sobs.

Sasuke put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Then he started kissing her neck and she clamped her lips shut and wouldn't let him kiss them, and he started to remove her torn dress. Before he could do anything else, Naruto bolted through the unlocked door and pushed Sasuke off of Sakura. He hastily took off his jacket and put it around Sakura. He picked up the unconcious girl, and carried her to Gaaras' house. Gaaras' friend Temari answered the door and insisted on taking Sakura to the guest room. She put a new gown on her and had Naruto carry her to Gaara. Gaara took one look at his unconcious love and pulled her into his arms. He bandaged the wounds that the Uchiha had left on her body. He saw that her chest was bleeding horribly and unbuttoned the gown far enough to see that Uchiha Sasuke had been carved into her chest. He grabbed throwing stars and a Kunai, and started to go after Sasuke. When something caught his arm. He turned to see that Sakura had woken, and he stopped.

"Gaara, please don't go. Don't leave me alone?" She pleaded painfully.

Gaara sank to his knees, "Oh, Sakura, I thought I lost you. Look what he did to you."

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I went over there to tell him to stay away from us. And he...he...he pushed me down and started punching me. Then he started screaming that I was his, and you couldn't have me, and that I would never come back to you. He brought his Kunai out and cut my thigh, then he ripped my dress apart and carved his name into my chest. He...he was going to...to, Naruto stopped him." She closed her eyes and whispered, "Hold me tonight, please don't let me go?"

"I'll hold you forever." Gaara whispered as he climbed in the bed beside her. Later that night Gaara climbed out of the bed and sat in the moonlit corner, and wept.

Kankurou heard his friends sobs and ran into the room. "Gaara, what is wrong, you will wake you're guest up." Kankurou looked to the bed and noticed the gown Sakura wore, the front was covered in something dark. He walked to her and looked closer she was bleeding. He jumped back and looked at his friend. "Gaara, did you do this?" he asked skeptically. If he had hurt her then that meant his blood might still be boiling.

"No."

"Who did?" Kankurou asked.

"The Uchiha."

"Why hasn't it been bandaged?"

"I don't know how to bandage a chest wound." He looked up at his friend, and asked, "Do you?"

"Yes, do you want me to?"

Gaara nodded his answer when new tears spilled out.

"Why are you crying, now?"

"Because, I promised to protect her, and I couldn't. And I can't even bandage her wound."

"It's okay, very few people know how to bandage a chest wound. Just get me some medical tape and a lot of gauze? okay?"

"Okay." Gaara said.

Kankurou gently moved Sakuras dress out of the way and cleaned her wound. Why did the Uchiha have to sign her chest? His hand kept brushing her breasts. He tried to ignore the fact that she was beautiful, but she was. Gaara had great taste. He finished bandaging her and walked out of the room. Gaara climbed back in the bed beside Sakura, he decided that tomorrow he would have Kankurou talk to her parents and explain why either she should stay at his house or he should stay at hers. Then he remembered she was suppose to introduce him to her parents that day. He called her house and was surprised when a woman who sounded like Sakura anwsered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"Uchiha Sasuke hurt Sakura, I am Gaara, and I think it is best if Sakura stay here for a while. We have a house full of Jounins and She would have her own room and everything. I'm sorry to spring this on you when you were supposed to meet me today. But Sakura went to Narutos' house talk to him, he wasn't there but the Uchiha was and he attacked her. She is resting now, but my family is watching over her."

"How bad are the wounds?"

"The w...um, they were serious but my friend Kankurou is medically trained for this so he bandaged her."

"Where are her wounds? Did he use a Kunai?"

"One is on her thigh and one is on her chest, the rest are bruises and a busted lip. Yes, he used a Kunai."

"Are they deep?"

"Yes, he carved his name into her chest. Then he...he.." his voice broke and he started crying.

"Gaara, please calm down. Please tell me."

"He cut her thigh, then...he...he..."

Now her voice was breaking, "What? What did he do?"

"He tried to...to rape her. But Naruto got there in time to stop him."

"Oh, my. Should I come over?"

"She is sleeping, come over tomorrow morning after she has rested. Mrs. Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you and your husband for a moment."

"Yes." Another click and all three were talking to each other.

"Hello Mr. Haruno."

"Hello Gaara."

"I was thinking of asking your daughter to marry me, we are both of age and I love her. May I have your blessing to marry your daughter when her wounds heal completely?"

Now it was Mrs.Harunos' voice that broke. "Since you love her and are taking care of her, We give you our blessing, good-luck Gaara."

"Thank-you."

"Oh, and Gaara, take care of her, and we will be by tomorrow to visit her."

"Ok, Mrs. and Mr. Haruno. Thank-you you have made me very happy. Good-bye."

Gaara laid the phone on it's cradle. He left the house and went to the jewelry store, he picked out a simple ring with a nice sized diamond and around it were small pink diamonds. He put it in his pocket the went to talk to Hokage Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. Sasuke has attacked Sakura I think his seal might break if goes he crazy like that again. I think he needs to be caught and held until, we make sure he is fine."

"I agree with you, but the Anbu members are already out looking for him. Just go home and rest for awhile. Take care of Sakura for me."

"Hai!" Gaara said and left.

Gaara walked to his house to find that Sakura was trying to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"I was hungry. I thought maybe there was some berries in the kitchen the note you left said I could have something to eat, but Kankurou and Temari aren't here, and I didn't know when you'd be back. I'm sorry." She groaned when a pain shot through her back.

He moved up to the stair she stood on and helped her back to the room, then he came down to the kitchen and got a plate full of berries for her. He put the engagement ring inside the rose he had placed on the tray. He walked back up the stairs and gave her the tray.

"Sakura, I wasn't mad, I just...you are in pain and I want to do these things for you. I...uh...talked to your mom last night." he said calmly.

She got a stricken look on her face. "Why?"

"I had to tell her what happened. Also I had to ask her an important couple of questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"If you could stay here until Sasuke is apprehended, and uh..if I could give you this." he said as he handed her the rose. She put the rose to her nose, then pulled back when she felt the cool metal on her nose.

"What is this?" she asked pulling the ring out of the rose.

Gaara got on his knee beside the bed. "Haruno Sakura, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Gaara, I don't know what to say. umm Of course." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Gaara, I love you so much."

"Sakura, I love you twice as much." Gaara said as he laid his head on her shoulder and cried.

Sakura pulled back, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I am so happy, I have you. For life. When you are better you will be Mrs.Gaara.Also because I thought I had lost you."

He kissed his love.

"Sakura, come I will take you to the guest room. Your parents are coming to visit you later."

"Gaara, I love you. It feels so great knowing that you and I are going to be married."

Gaara pulled himself off of his knees, "Sakura, You're taken, he can't bother a woman who is to be married."

Sakuras' face showed happiness at being taken by this great Jounin. He led her to her room then they laid on the bed together to take a nap, until her parents got there. They slept for an hour, then late in the afternoon a soft rapping came at the window.

Gaara looked at the window, an Anbu member stood at the window holding a scroll. He handed the scroll to Gaara.

"Thanks."

"The Hokage requests your presence."

Gaara nodded as he read the scroll, he wrote Sakura a note and left Kankurou to tend to her and defend her.

Sakura woke at sundown to see her father sitting beside her bed. There was a note taped to the pillow so she picked it up and read:

Sakura,

Darling, Hokage Tsunade has requested my presence on a Anbu mission, I will be back soon, They think they have found Sasuke, I will be back in one to two hours. I love you my future wife.

Love forever

Gaara.

Sakura looked up to see her father, wasn't there but Sasuke sat in his place. An illusionary technique? Before she could say a word, he leaped from his comfortable position in the chair to her bed.

"Miss me?" he whispered coldly.

"Please don't hurt me. Please just let me go."

He frowned at her in mock concern then shook his head. He started kissing her neck and pulling at her clothes, she felt the pain in her thigh as he pushed her down on the bed and continued to beat her, she punched him the way Tsunade had taught her, but with the pain the punch that could kill would just startle him long enough to get to the door. She tried to open the door but when she coudn't even touch the nob she turned around, looking at him in disbelief, she heard something outside of the door, it was Gaara, he was trying to get in. Sasuke came up behind her and pulled her back to the bed. She started screaming and looked away as he beat and raped her. She felt her insides tearing and cried the entire time. He cut into her sides with a Kunai and made a deep gash from one side of her stomach to the other.

Out side the door, Gaara heard his love screaming, Sasuke was definitely in there. What was he doing? He pounded on the door contemplating how to get in. When nothing worked he sat against the door pounding and crying until at last the door gave beneath his weight. He ran in to the bedroom to see a bloodied and broken Sakura laying so still on the bed it was hard to decipher if she was breathing or not. He took a large bath towel and wrapped it around her. The thing she had worked so hard to keep he had taken it from her in less than a half an hour. There was a pool of blood between her legs. He felt awful for having not been there to protect her. Kankurou had told him that a man that looked like her father had came to see his daughter then when a man and a woman came to see her he had realized his mistake.

"Sakura, please wake up? Please don't go. I'm so sorry, I should have been here. I should have tried to help you. Please don't go."

Sakura opened her eyes and whispered, "Gaara, I was strong, I wouldn't let him kiss me. I was strong."

"I know, luv, I know." he whispered crying on her.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up it was Sakuras' father. "I know you love her but we need to get her to the hospital."

Gaara nodded and in a flash of speed he was gone.

After Sakura got out of the hospital, they had their wedding. Sakura stood in the brideroom with her father, who was crying.

"Daddy," she said quietly, "It's time."

He nodded and took her outreached hand, they walked out onto the red carpet that was to serve for a aisle. At the end of the aisle Gaara stood nervously. He smiled when he saw Sakura, she was beautiful. Tsunade smiled, they were destined to be happy.

Sakura took Gaara's arm when she reached him. She smiled broadly, she looked so happy to any outsider, no one would have known what sorrow, she had, had to face.

"Sakura, you made read your vows." Tsunade motioned.

"Gaara, after what we have been through I know we can face what is to come. You have been everything to me. My rock, my shoulder, my heart, and love. I cannot express the gratitude that I have for you. You, have led me where no one could, we have come from where no one has gone. And no matter, how life throws at us, I know we will find a way through it as we have for many months. I am honored to take you as my husband."

"Gaara, do accept her vows?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes."

"Then you may read yours."

"Sakura, you have been my best friend, my soul mate, you have been what my heart longs for, and I know that God will bless us in our marriage. I feel as if you are the breath I take. The air I breathe. You give me strength and fill me with hope and life, I am forever yours. I love you."

"Sakura do accept his vows?"

"Yes, I do." She said through tears of joy.

"Well then it is my honor, to present to you the Kazekage and his wife."

Two years later: Gaara rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling he smiled to himself. After all they'd been through they had a beautiful pink haired little girl and another baby on the way. Sakura groaned as the sunlight hit her face. He raised up on his elbows and looked at the love of his life.

"Hello, beautiful, what are you groaning about?"

"Skai is awake. Can you hear her? Whats' so beautiful about swollen ankles and a swollen belly?"

"Yes, I'll get her, and everything if she has pink hair."

As Gaara walked into his one year old daughter's room he noticed she looked like her mother. But she acted like him. She could disappear is a flash of speed like him.

"Hello, Skai. did you miss daddy? Let's go see mommy. Ok?"

Skai giggled and said "Hai!"

He walked back into the bedroom carrying the baby, and chuckled when he saw Sakura struggling to get out of the bed.

"What!" she demanded.

"Nothing, honey I have to go to the training field now." he said as he handed her Skai.

"Gaara, let me help you. I promise to take it easy the rest of the week if you do."

"Honey, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?" she asked.

"Who will watch Skai?"

"Well Kankurou can while I help you, then I'll watch her while he helps you." she pulled his face down and started kissing him, his neck would be covered so she put love bites on it, knowing he would give in.

He sighed, "Fine, Ok, You win. You can come."

They all arrived at the training grounds in a flash of speed, something Gaara has recently picked up from Lee.

"You are late!"Kankurou accused he turned to see Sakura and Skai standing beside Gaara. "Wow, Sakura, I haven't seen you in a longtime. Skai, you sure are growing. You look like mommy. Come here and hug me, Sakura."

She walked up to him and hugged him he pulled a way and started looking at her. "Wow, you are getting," Gaara stood behind her gesturing for him to shut up. "Huge."

"What! I am not huge!" Sakura screamed as she hit Kankurou on the head leaving a huge mark on his forehead.

"I tried to warn you." Gaara said, sitting on a rock.

Sakura laid on Gaaras back as he did one armed push ups. She screamed in pain and Gaara flipped over careful so he didn't drop her, he caught her in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming. It's time."

He left Skai with Kankurou, and disappeared in a flash of speed reappearing at the hospital. Kankurou arrived at the hospital with Skai a few minutes later. They were there for hours when the doctor finally came out.

"Is she okay?" Gaara asked anxiously.

" Gaara, your wife and son are fine."

"Son? I have a son?"

The doctor smiled and nodded as Gaara jumped up and down, when he calmed down he asked, "Can we see them?"

"Sure."

Kankurou carried Skai, and Gaara ran ahead. Gaara ran in the room and saw Sakura laying in the room, she looked exhausted, but she was awake, smiling at the bundle in the crook of her arms.

"Hi, honey." he said, startling her.

"Oh, hi, you scared me. Gaara he looks like you." She said holding the baby so he could see him. "He has Red hair like yours, and umm, and your jade eyes?"

"And look his birth mark, it is in the shape of your love tattoo. It's weird but he's cute like you."

Gaara looked at his child and realized she was right, the birth mark was just strange.

Sakura startled him back to reality by asking "What about Haku?"

"What?" he asked not understanding.

"For a name. He has your eyes. So what about Haku?"

"It's great. Haku.But why Haku?"

"Once we fought this man who took in an orphan, named Haku. He was mistreated his whole life. The man Zabuza used him only as a tool, but really, he thought of himself as Hakus' father, but couldn't tell him. They died on the same day. Beside each other. My heart felt for them. They were special to me. Killers, but I felt sorry for them."

"Well, I think it is a great name. Hon. How about we get out of here?" He said.

"Well, then let's go!" Sakura said getting up and putting on her clothes. They went home, to find a porch full of gifts, and their friends. Naruto, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurenai, Kakashi, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, and others. Tears came to Sakuras' eyes, as she realized this was her family.

Sakura climbed into bed beside of Gaara, "Thank-you." She whispered into her husbands ear. He wrapped his hands around his wifes' waist, which had reduced greatly in size.

"Anytime." he whispered back. They heard Skai crying over the moniter. They anxiously got up and ran into her room to see a man standing over her crib, trying to place a pillow over the small childs face. Gaara pulled the man off of the crib while Sakura grabbed both of her children. The newborn baby wasn't crying, so she looked down to see what was wrong but what she saw was worse she saw... that he wasn't breathing.

"Gaara," she screamed catching her husband's attention. "Haku, isn't breathing." Three anbu members had come since the thing started so they held Sasuke, while Gaara walked over to his child, and took Sakuras hand while she allowed her chakra to flow into his small body. With a choked cry the baby, woke and started screaming. Sakura stood up and walked over to the anbu members, "Get him out of my house!" she seethed through tears. Gaara, holding his daughter, stood up and walked over to his wife and son, he took her shaking body and held her and his young children for the rest of the night. "He is gone." Gaara whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Gaara, he almost took him from us. Our children are our life, and he tried to kill them. He almost succeded in killing our son."

"But you, you saved Haku. I thought that we had seen the last of it two years ago."

"No, Gaara, this is just the beginning."


End file.
